Rise of the Reploid King
by Zombie Master
Summary: Rise Naruto and become the new Reploid king.


Phew my first fic was quite hard to write. Before you begin to flame I know that there are flaws everywhere but I don't care. This is a one shot I made because I had this idea in my head for weeks. I tried to make a second chapter and failed miserably. Everyone who wants can have this fic to continue it. You're all free to take it but plese make something decent out of it that's all I want. Now enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**the same just Kyuubi**"

Prologue

The earth was trembling, buildings were collapsing, fires were raging and devouring trees, building and everything else that was in their way, leaving only burned earth behind.

You could see two creatures towering like mountains above everything else. One was a large toad, the boss summon of toads Gamabunta and on his head was his summoner Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato with his newborn son in his arms. And the other creature shouldn't even exist but still was there in all its glory. The Nine-Tailed Fox Kyuubi no Kitsune. A being of old legends and fairy tales, said to have the power to eradicate an entire continent from the face of the earth. (AN: I think I exaggerated a bit, well whatever)

The Yondaime and Gamabunta were having a hard time fighting the now very alive legend. But fortunately….well more or less …they won the fight by sealing the demon in his newborn son Naruto.

The ninjas from Konoha came to the battle scene only to find their Hokage dead and in his arms a screaming infant.

* * *

5 years later

It was the 10th of October and Naruto was running from a mob of angry villagers. He just wanted to visit the festival and they driven him out again calling him names he didn't even understand. But he one word was repeated over and over again "Demon". The caretaker in the orphanage had told him once when he was three years old that it was his fault that all the children in the orphanage lost their parents and also called him demon but what scared him most was that the caretaker diapered the night after she had said that. He ran and ran but somehow the villagers kept finding him. He turned into an alley hoping he could escape the mob by hiding there behind something but to his misfortune the alley was a dead end with absolutely nothing to hind behind. He turned around and run wanting to escape out of the alley but the mob was already blocking the exit.

They were punching him and beating him for a half an hour "lucky" Naruto passed out after five minutes. The mob was screaming they wanted him dead a mere five-year-old child. Then one of the villagers took out a knife wanting to finish what they had started. He went for the kill but when the knife was mere centimeters away from the boy's heart he stopped. The others looked at him with confusion to why did he stop but than something happened that made them panic the man dropped the knife screamed in agony and disappeared in a burst of fire and he spontaneously combusted. They screamed and wanted to run out of the alley but nobody took made it. Around thirty villagers disappeared without a trace that night.

* * *

Mindscape (while Naruto was beaten)

Naruto was wandering strange servers. Naruto was afraid. He was beaten by a mob just a minute before and now he walked in some strange servers. Was he dead? Had he died in the attack and if he did, weren't it supposed to be a tunnel with a light on the end. And not some barley lighted servers. Wait a moment they were illuminated but there were no lights whatsoever. Was this the way to hell? But then he heard a voice that was calling him. To his surprise he wasn't scared. He was running to the source of the voice but it wasn't curiosity that drove him it was a feeling that told him that eh would get all his answers if he could find the source of this voice.

He came to a door as he opened it he saw a large room. On the left and right were strange stone objects that looked like tombstones in the middle Statue of some strange being. His legs were thin and small, his arms were large and were long they reached almost the floor. The statue had some strange horns on the side of its head. His face was blank except for the eyes and some strange triangle like tattoo above his eyes. (AN: who knows whom I'm talking about gets a cookie)

In the back of the room were big bars. It was a cage but it was huge and on the doors there was some piece of paper something written on it. That made Naruto curious he went over to the cage. But it was what the cage held that made Naruto gasp. It was guy in the prison who was about as double as big a Naruto. He had jet black hair that went to the ground and hid his face completely and some kind of cape that completely his body.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

" **Just a trapped foul**" answered the strange man.

"Why a fool and where are we?"

"**That is a long story that I don't fell like telling you and we are in your mind.**" Said the man with a calm voice.

" In my mind! I am not dead? But why am I here and WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled the last part. Naruto's thoughts were went in overdrive if weren't already unconscious he would have fainted already.

"**As I said already, no you are not dead. You have passed out from the pain of the beating. I was defeated and sealed inside of you.**" He said again with a calm vice without a hint of emotion.

" You are Kyuubi aren't you?"

"**Now why would you think that?**" the man asked.

" I don't think its normal to have somebody sealed into you. And if you are that would explain my healing ability and why the villagers hate me so much and why the caretaker disappeared without a trace. Now I ask you again are you the Kyuubi no Yoko?" he asked even though he new the truth but he just didn't want to believe it.

"**Why are you asking questions to which the answers you already know?**" the man asked in a monotonous voice.

"Answer me dam it" Naruto yelled.

"**No, it is not normal to have somebody sealed in you. Yes it explains your healing factor and why the village hates you but not why the caretaker diapered. Yes, I am Kyuubi no Yoko.**" Said Kyuubi.

"So that's why they hate me because I'm Kyuubi I killed" he wanted to say more but was interrupted by a laugh of Kyuubi.

"**Do you really think you are Kyuubi? Don't be stupid kid. You are my container nothing more.**" Said the Kyuubi.

"So I'm not Kyuubi, I'm just your container, I'm still Naruto Uzumaki?"

"**Your quite clever for your age.**" He answered

"Ok that answers a few questions. But if you didn't do anything to the caretaker who did?"

"**Look behind you.**"

He turned but there were only this strange tombstones and the even stranger statue. That's when it hit him it was the statue but it was in his mind how could it do something.

"**The statue is the sleeping state of the Spirit of Fire.**" Said the man.

"The Spirit of Fire? What's that and what is it doing within me?"

"**It's an ancient spirit that controls Fire. It was bound to my soul but after I was sealed within you he wasn't bound to me anymore but to you to or be more precise your soul.**"

"But why is he in his sleeping form and what did he do to the caretaker and can he help me with the mob?" Naruto asked.

"**Because you didn't wake him up, he devoured her soul and yes he can help you but you have to wake him up.**"

" If I didn't wake him up how did he devoured her soul and why the fuck did he do it anyway she didn't deserve that?"

" **He woke up because of your feelings. You felt hurt, angry, alone, depressed and variety of other feelings and all of that because of her. These feelings woke him up and he did what you subconsciously commanded: seek and destroy. And yes she deserved it.**"

"But I want the people to acknowledge me I want to become Hokage I would never command something like that." Naruto screamed in tears he couldn't believe what Kyuubi had told him.

"**That will never happen face it kid. You have seen for your self what they think of you. This is the third attack this week and its only Tuesday for fucks sake**" this shocked Naruto the calm and collected fox to get angry no scratch that the guy was pissed over the way they treated him. He had no chance to counter as the fox started again.

"**Do you really think they will let you become Hokage, you are lucky if they even let you in the academy. And don't come to me with the crap '**_**Hokage-jiji**_** will help me'. You know as well as I do that your Hokage isn't all powerful the villagers and the shinobi will do every thing to make your life even more harder then as it is now.**" The fox screamed. Naruto was speechless he couldn't comprehend what just had happened. And through his whole speech he never raised his head nor did he move his body but it was hard to tell because of his hair and cape.

"So what do you think I should do?" asked Naruto not knowing what else to say.

"**You should first awaken the Spirit of Fire and let him take care of this incompetent villagers. You have to show those ignorant fools who is the pimp and who the we.**" Said the man

"What do you mean?" Said a confused Naruto.

"**I mean if you can't rule with respect rule by fear.**"

"Sorry I still don't rally understand"

The man sighed "**Tell me kid did you understood every thing I told you earlier?**"

"Ha well you see..." he said while rubbing the back of head "Sorry but you used to many funny words." He said with a sheepish grin.

"**You are still five years old so don't worry you will get the needed vocabulary sooner or later to talk with me on a decent level. Now where were we…. Oh yeah. What I meant was they will never respect you no matter what you do. So rule by fear.**"

"But than they will never acknowledge me." Said Naruto

"**Yes they will. 'just not in the way you think hehehe' They will fear you and stop with this annoying attacks.**"

Naruto thought about it should he listen to the man. He was the reason everybody hated him and why all of this happened to him. He had good points but he was a demon, no not just any demon he was a Demon Lord and the strongest on top.

You are thinking If I am lying and if you can trust me or not." He said in a monotonous voice. Naruto nodded.

"**Listen the SoF listens only to you and acts as a shield to protect you from harm. He will do only what you order him to do. I told you already that he is bond to your soul I can't control him and due to the seal I also can't control you.**"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes**"

"Really, really?"

"**Yes**" One of his invisible eyebrows twitching.

"Really, really, really?"

"**Ask me on more time and you will be bond to the toilet for a week.**"

"You can do that but you said you said you can't control me."

"**I can't control you but being sealed in your stomach….**" He let the sentence hanging. Naruto gulped.

"Ok but how do I wake him up and don't I need this Ninja thing what's it called again…"

"**You mean Chakra.**"

"Yeah that's it." He said jumping around.

"**No. Listen Chakra is made out of two energies Spiritual and Physical. But to control the SoF you only need spiritual energy. And when I was sealed in you all my spirit energy was given to you and is now lying dormant. That's what all this tombstones are. They are container of my/your spiritual power.**"

"Ok but how do I wake him up?" Asked the confused blonde.

"**That's for me to know and for you to find out.**"

Naruto stayed there for few moments but after the man didn't say anything any more he went over to the statue. He looked at it confused not sure what to do. Then he unconsciously began chanting.

" Great fire you that are our beginning and our end. We rise from thy ashes and are purified in thy fire. I call up on thy might, please help my soul and illuminate my path give me power to annihilate my foes and protect what is precious to me." When Naruto ended the chant cracks began to appear all over the statue and got bigger and bigger and the whole statue exploded illuminating the whole room with bright light.

* * *

Alley

As Naruto woke up he could see the SoF he was three meters high bright red with strange blue markings all over his body, and all villagers that had attacked him were gone.

"What happened to them?" he asked no one in particular. But the he smelled something odd. It was like somebody has had a barbecue in the vicinity.

"**The SoF burned them to crisp and devoured their souls.**"

"He killed them all?" asked little Naruto.

"**Yes but it was either them or you that's the way of life**"answered the man.

"Well can't do anything about it now can I. But how am I going to hide him?" he asked pointing at the SoF.

"**Only few gifted people can see him. Normal people can only see him if you want the too see. He can always return too your mind.**"

"Oh cool but I have two questions. How can I hear you and do I have to wake him up if he goes back into may mind?" asked Naruto.

"**I'm sealed inside of you I can do a few things and** **no now that he's awake and will always act on your command. You don't have to tell him what to do just think and he will act.**"

"That is so cool I have my on Sprit to protect me." Said Naruto as he was jumping up and down.

"**Yes it is but you should go home now it was a long day and you need to rest.**" Said the Kyuubi.

"Yeah your right lets go home."

None of them knew that a concerned Hokage watched them with his little crystal ball. With only one thought on his mind.

'I'm getting to old for this crap.'


End file.
